Wasted DaysAnd Wasted Nights
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Mark and Callie are there for each other when times are good. And when times are bad. Some Calzona...as they are my favorite.
1. Chapter 1: Wasted Days

**Title:**Wasted Days  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona, Mark/Callie (Friendship)

**Rating: PG-13**  
><strong>Summary<strong>**:** Callie and Mark are there for each other when times are hard or when times are good.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: **Thought this would be fun it's just going to be a short two part story. It was just for fun hope you like tell me what you think.

**Wasted Days **

"Ugh, I hate this." Callie flopped on the couch with an ump.

"Want to get wasted?" He looked at his friend a little hopeful and smiled when he seen the pout on her face.

"Yes, very. And whip that grin off your face this is _so_ not funny." She punctuated the so in her speech glaring at him for a moment.

"It kinda is Cal." He smiled widely at his best friend before she reached of and gave him a firm punch on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" he said while rubbing the sore spot on his arm where his friend had just punched him.

"Oh, I don't know making fun of me while I am in such obvious pain."

Mark rolled his eyes, "You're hardly in pain, Cal. All you did was ram your hand into a door, nothings broken, fractured, or sprained for that matter, so you're fine Cal."

"Not physical pain, Sloan, emotional. I'm dying of boredom here! I can't break any bones with my hand swollen like this," she lifted her right hand showing him the slight swell, "and paper work is killing me." She shifted slightly in the coach pouting again as she remembered her horrible luck that day.

"Well, what about Blondie?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I tried that; she's in a surgery and will be until her shirt ends." Callie groaned a little. _So, not my day_. She thought to herself.

"I see, well I am off in a few minutes." He gave her his panted McSteamy smile.

"Oh, lucky me" She said unenthusiastically.

"Gee, thanks Torres. Trying to be a good friend here, but apparently you would rather be alone." He started to shift as if he was going to stand.

"Sorry, it's just…I really wanted to be able to break some bones you know? Everything is just crazy and then I go and do this." she again raises her swollen hand for him to see, "And at first I was a little relieve because I thought I could at least spend some extra time with my girlfriend and even that back fired." She sighed as she leaned her head back against the armrest of the couch closing her eyes.

"Well like I said I'm free." He smiled receiving a smile from the Latina that lay on the couch. "Still want to get wasted?" He offered again.

She peeked one of her eyes open and peered at her friend then up at the clock that hung on the wall above his head. "It's not even one yet."

"It's five o'clock somewhere." He smiled widely and they laughed in unison.

She finally managed to say, "True" through her laughter.

"Okay well I have to go check up on a patient meet me in twenty in the lobby." He shot her a smile over his shoulder as he began to make his way to the door.

Callie smiled up at her friend as he entered the lobby fast approaching where she sat returning her smile. It never ceased to amaze her that the man whore, her one night stand turn fuck buddy, could now be her best friend. Mark Sloan some how managed to pull it off all so well and it was comforting to know that he was just that rock in her life; they were each others rock. "Right on time," Callie remarked as he came closer.

"Well I do aim to please Torres." Mark gave her a smug grin; the one that he had perfected over time and she had become so familiar with that it lost almost all its power unless used in one of his lewd jokes.

She stood rolling her eyes "_Riiiight_." They each laughed and chatted as they headed out to Joes together.

Hours later Callie and Mark sat full on wasted as there eighth shot made their way to sit right in front of them. Lifting the beverages they taped their shots together before downing the drinks in unison and slamming the shot glasses back against the hard wood of the bar.

"God I love drinking." Callie slurred a little as she swayed just a little unsteadily in her seat. "It makes you forget about all the worries and pains." She smiled lifting the empty shot glass up signaling Joe for another.

"You forgot about your hand then." Sloan asked slurring his words slightly less than Callie.

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me." She managed to reply before two more shots were sitting in front of each of them. Both their eyes looked down at the shots then back up at one another before they smiled and each picked up their first shot. "To really forgetting and not bringing it back up," Callie stated the last part directing it to Mark with a pointed stare; Mark only narrowed his eyes to this before clicking his shot glass once again to hers.

Mark looked around the empty bar settling his gaze on the unoccupied dart table his smirk returning to his face. "Up for a game, Torres?" He smiled knowing the Latina couldn't pass up a challenge.

"You ready to loose, Mark" she shot back just as quick.

"I'll take that bet." He said as he managed to get to his feet they both made quick work of their shots and headed toward the game on slightly wobbly legs walking closely together for support.

The laughter and music filled the room as a very drunk Callie and Mark danced to the music that surrounded them neither of them turned their heads like many of the other patrons of the bar had done when the loud noise of the bar door being burst open with a very disgruntled and disheveled looking Arizona stood.

Spotting the two, Arizona made her way over to them as she nodded to Cristina who sat at the bar looking all to pleased with what was sure to aspire in the next few minutes.

Arizona was never neither one to be jealous nor one to ever want to cause another person bodily harm; hell she was a doctor after all, but right now all that flew out the window as One More Time by Daft Punks sounded throughout the bar with her girlfriend (HER GIRLFRIEND!) gyrating her hips to the beat while Mark fucking Sloan had his hands (his man whore hands at that) on said hips. Hell, on any other occasion she would have found the music choice rather funny and out of date, but at this moment all she saw was red as the seemingly oblivious duo continued their dance as she walked up only mere inches away from the two. She cleared her throat loudly, so she could be heard over the music. When the two failed to hear her attempt at getting there attention she instead grabbed a hold of Callie's shoulders affectively stopping her from moving.

"Hey, what gives? I was getting into it." Mark said slurring his words upon feeling the now still Latina in front of him.

"Ari" she slightly hiccupped "zona," Callie smiled leaning forward to hug her girl friend kissing her and missing her lips.

"God, Callie are you drunk?" Arizona asked before smelling her girlfriend, "It's only 4 now and you smell like a frat party. Come on I'm taking you home." She grabbed her hand and began to pull her girlfriend before she came to a jerking stop when she noticed her girlfriend was not following her.

"Dance with me baby. Dance with us." Callie slurred as she tried to pull the blonde closer.

"Callie I'm taking you home now and I'm most definitely not going to dance with you while Mark is grinding on my girlfriend from behind so come on." She scolded firmly.

"You can be in the middle." Mark chimed in from where he still stood behind Callie giving her a smirk.

Arizona's rage was quickly winning over and she opened her mouth to reply before Callie seeing the look on her girlfriends face decided to smooth it over as quickly as possible. "No Mark, I gotta go home." Came Callie's reply a slight pout on her face. "I think I'm in trouble." She walked forward a couple steps toward the blonde.

"Okay, I'll go by and see if you can come out and play later ok." Mark smiled at his best friend as she followed closely behind his girlfriend before she turned around and mouthed 'Okay' holding her hand up making phone 'call me' then smiling and turning back around to continue out the door.

He turned around laughing slightly shaking his head happy for his friend; he quickly looked around the bar and spotted Cristina and made his way over to her.

Cristina rolled her eyes as they left the bar, "Expected that to be way more interesting."


	2. Chapter 2: And Wasted Nights

**Title:**And Wasted Nights  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona, Mark/Callie (Friendship)

**Rating: PG-13**  
><strong>Summary<strong>**:** Callie and Mark are there for each other when times are hard or when times are good.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: **Thought this would be fun it's just going to be a short two part story. It was just for fun hope you like tell me what you think.

**A/N2: **This is the second part to Wasted Nights. Again it's just fun and cute.

**And Wasted Nights**

Callie stood at the nurses station looking through a chart as Mark soon walked up next to her looking over her shoulder momentarily to see if there was anything interesting on the chart she held. Remembering that Callie worked in Ortho, he, instead, just leaned against the counter looking at his best friend as she read through it.

Callie raised one eye studying her friend a moment before finally shutting the chart that she was reading through. He seemed a little distant and he didn't greet her like he would normally despite being engrossed in work or not. She lifted one eyebrow questioningly at her friend. "What's wrong Mark?"

At first Mark stayed quiet for a moment. He really didn't what to sit here and talk about Lexie for the hundredth time, but this was Callie, his best friend the one that he could be there for and in return she would just as willingly be there for him. He smiled a little despite himself he liked having her as a friend so instead of keeping quiet he decided to answer. "It's Lexie." He sighed.

She looked at him knowingly putting her hand on his shoulder for some support and comfort. "Want to get wasted?" She smiled at him.

He raised his eyes too meet hers seeing the smile on her face made him smile back; it was just infectious he couldn't help himself. "Yes." He gave her a toothy grin and nodded slightly.

"What time you off?"

"I'm off in an hour or so. You?" He questioned

"I'm off right now actually, but just come by my place it'll give me time to pick up something." She smiled and turned to walk to the locker room to change "Any requests?" she shot over her shoulder.

"Everything and food." He shouted after her.

Callie was sitting on her couch flipping threw some magazines as she waited for her friends inevitable arrival. She had decided to get them some pizza and every kind of alcohol known to man. She smiled thinking of all the alcohol she had bought as if they would even be able to drink most of it. As she heard the door open, she turned greeted with the sight of her best friend looking less than happy.

Giving him her best smile she got up and gave him a hug walking him over to the selection that she had waiting for them on the coffee table. He flopped down on the couch next to her and looked over the selection.

She had the pizza box in the middle surrounded by a six pack of beer, two bottles of both white and red wine, a small bottle of Jack Daniels and a slightly larger bottle of Jose Cuervo. He smiled knowing that she bought the Jose specifically because it was one of her favorites. "Not enough." He joked nudging her slightly with his elbow.

"Figured there's another six-pack in the fridge." She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb towards the refrigerator.

"Geez Torres I was just kidding."

"I know that, but I thought just in case you didn't like what else I have you could drink more beer." She shrugged.

"This is perfect." He looked over at the pizza box lifting the lid so that the aroma filled his nostrils instantly his stomach growled.

_Hours later…_

They lay on the couch full drinking a bottle of wine each swapping them every now and then for each others, just for a taste of something new. They talked about everything. Marked talked about Lexie and how he felt so lost because his feelings had never been like that and Callie listened to him comparing little things he told her to the things that she had been through with Arizona.

There empty bottles sat scattered across the living room with two shot glasses on the couch next to them. Both the Jack and Jose were done by now and neither of them could do much moving around as the world spun every time. Eventually Callie shifted still holding onto her bottle of wine.

"Ugh I can't get comfortable." She pouted slurring her words.

"Go ahead and lay down. You can use me as a pillow." He offered. She just shifted leaning her head against him spreading the rest of her body out while her head lay against his side.

_Hours later…_

Both had passed out from the amount of alcohol that they consumed and in her sleep Callie shifted. Her head now lay in Marks lap and the hand that Mark had on her shoulder moved with her and was now sitting on the side of her neck as he still sat in his previous position only with his head hung back against the back of the couch and his mouth slightly open in his sleep.

The door to the apartment opened quietly and Arizona walked in setting her things on the counter top. She noticed the light from the living room and walked quietly in the direction of it. It was late and she didn't want to wake anyone who might be sleeping at the moment. Her eyes soon fell upon the top of Mark's head she furrowed her brow before walking closer not understanding why Mark would be there so late without Callie with him talking to him. She knew she had come home earlier.

But as she got closer a large lump formed in her throat as her heart simultaneously clenched in her chest and her hands shot up to her mouth as she let out a large gasp. "Oh my God." The words hung in the air around her and filled up the room, but neither of them moved. Her heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest; the world around her slightly spun and tears stung the corner of her eyes.

_How can she do this…Callie. With Mark? Mark of all people. didn't they hear me. Why what are they. I don't understand. I thought, but now this. We have been making such good progress and now. I didn't do anything. NO! No Arizona this is not your fault. Callie choosing to fuck her "best friend" on our coach has nothing to do with me. This is her and I'll be damned if I am just going to stand by and be taken for a fool. NO. I am Arizona freaking Robbins. I am awesome and I don't get taken for a ride. I do not get used to test the waters. And I am going to cut something off right now._

She inhaled a deep breath, making sure to force the tears that formed in her eyes back. Arizona was determined and angry. She was going to catch them both red handed. They were already caught red handed. Taking one step she stopped abruptly hearing a loud grunt escaping Mark as he shifted into a more comfortable position. The noise made the bile rise in her throat; she felt sick and betrayed.

She moved a little closer becoming more determined with just that small step. She heaved in a huge gulp of air that made her chest stick out just slightly. She was going to stand tall and did. One more step. "Enjoying youselv…." Her sentence was cut off. Letting out the breath she held, her shoulders slumped into a more relaxed position. Callie shifted in her sleep. There were beer bottles everywhere and the pair each had a bottle of wine; Mark's next to him and Callie was cuddling with hers. A small smile formed on her lips at the site of her girlfriend: _Her honest, loving girlfriend NOT having sex with Mark Sloan on their couch. _

Bending down she kissed the Latina on her forehead, then her nose, and each of her cheeks. Callie began to stir in her sleep. Finally, Arizona gave her a light peck on the lips. When she pulled back Callie lazily opened one of her eyes to peek up at her girlfriend a smile danced across her lips. She moved to sit up, but the world spun and she quickly regretted ever moving.

As she managed to finally get up Callie took the blonde's hand and she helped her to her feet letting her lean on her for support. Arizona smiled at her girlfriend walking her slowly to her room before stopping and looking at her intensely. "Mark Sloan and you,"

She pulled Callie's head up to look her in the eyes by her chin. Callie nodded. "never going to get drunk together again."

Callie opened her mouth to protest only to be met with Arizona's mouth being forcefully pushed on her own. She didn't complain. Right now she had better things to do and she could talk about it later. When she was sober and not so damned turned on.


End file.
